Bori Letters A-Z
by reallyJavannah
Summary: Just a cute collection of short one shots about Bori, starting with each letter in the alphabet, A-Z, Warning: Cuteness Overload :)
1. A is for Apple Pie

Hey guys! So I just thought of this little mini series and I really hope it works, please read and respond! I hope you guys like it :)

I was a little stuck with this chapter, so it's really short, so I apologize in advance for that

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's Thanksgiving in the Vega Household, and Beck decides to visit his girlfriend who called him worried about making apple pie from scratch. "Okay, so first we're supposed to use two and a half cups of flour, salt, and sugar in a bowl." Tori reads from her laptop sitting on her kitchen counter, she turns around and finds a quiet Beck sitting down on a stool at the island playing with the flour, "Beck?!" Tori shouts and smacks the back of Beck's head. "I'm sorry, love." Beck says and scrunches his nose and winces at the pain that his girlfriend caused. Tori glares at Beck and starts collecting the materials that she needs. "Okay, salt, flour, and sugar in a bowl."<p>

Beck says and scoops everything into a bowl, "Okay, now we have to put four tablespoons of water into the bowl and mix it together with the flour, sugar, and salt." Tori reads on her laptop, she grabs a gallon of spring water from her refrigerator and measures four teaspoons of cold water and pours it into the bowl, Beck puts the water back into the refrigerator. Tori begins to stir the mixture into dough for the pie crust, wondering if she's doing it right.

As she stirs she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips kiss her shoulder, she laughs and looks up at her boyfriend who kisses her lips. "I wanna stir!" Beck excitedly screams and grabs her hand that is holding the wooden spoon, "No!" Tori shouts and smacks his hand away, Beck frowns and lets go of Tori's waist and goes over to the flour, Tori continues to stir the dough which is now starting to thicken, she breaks the dough and places pieces of it into the foil pie pan and presses the dough into the pan. Beck runs his hands through Tori's hair, his hands covered in flour, "Beck!" Tori laughs and throws a piece of dough at Beck who continues to laugh at Tori, "Babe, I'm sorry."

"Whatever, Beck." Tori says and laughs, she places the pie dough into the oven, "So I finished the apple filling while you were stirring the dough." Beck says and kisses Tori's cheek, "Thank you, Beck." She says and smears her flour filled hand on Beck's head, "Oh that's it!" Beck screams and throws cold water down Tori's back, she screams at the coldness rushing down her dry, hot skin. She runs over to the flour and throws it onto Beck's face, Beck laughs and scoops Tori into his arms, making sure to cover her shirt with the flour on his face, "PUT ME DOWN!" She screams, laughing, Beck twirls around and puts Tori back down who is now feeling dizzy.

He laughs and kisses Tori's lips, she smiles into the kiss and tangles her hands into his thick dark brown hair, the two pull away, "I think the pie crust is done." Beck says and kisses Tori once more, he lets her go. Tori removes the pie crust from the oven, "Ouch!" she screams and quickly puts the pie crust on the counter, Beck rushes over to her with the pie filling and places everything down, Beck takes Tori's hand and kisses her index finger, "Aww, thank you, Beck." Tori says and puts the pie filling into the pie crust, Beck places dough on top of the pie and places the pie back into the oven to bake. "And we're done our pie!" He says excitedly, Tori laughs and kisses his lips, "Now we have to clean the kitchen." Tori says with a frown and laughs at Beck's sad expression, "I'm not ready to do that yet, I kind of wanted to do this." He says and kisses Tori's lips once more.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this :)<p>

Please review!

God Bless,

Javi :)


	2. B is for Babysitting

Hey guys, here's the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy reading it :)

This chapter was pretty fun to write :)

* * *

><p>B is for Babysitting<p>

"Layla, please go to sleep." Tori whines to her little two year old cousin, she's been doing this for the past hour and a half instead of studying which is what she was originally doing, of course on the week before finals approach, Tori has to babysit. Her aunt and uncle, being a bit inconsiderate decided to have Tori babysit while they went on vacation for the weekend, it just had to be the weekend nobody except for Tori was home. "Layla, please? It's your nap time, and I really need to study." She says and lifts the toddler out of her crib, she begins to rock the crying toddler back and forth, feeling exhausted, Layla had kept her up all night, and she had been up all night trying to store information into her head. Tori grabs her phone to text Beck, "Hey Beck, I'm still babysitting Layla, we can reschedule our study date later tonight when she goes home." She sends the message, locks her phone and tends to Layla again, still trying to get her to fall asleep.

"I not sweepy!" Layla screams and widens her little green eyes and throws up her small tan fists, "I know princess, but you have to take your nap." Tori says and kisses her forehead, Layla clings to her side and rests her head on Tori's shoulder. "Mama?" she says, she sometimes calls Tori mom, for some strange reason not even Tori could comprehend. "Yes Layla?" Layla laughs and buries her head into Tori's shoulder, Tori laughs at Layla and continues to rock back and forth. "Are you still not tired?" Tori asks Layla, Layla shakes her little head and pouts, Tori sits down on a chair in the bedroom, "Okay, if I sing you a lullaby, will you go to sleep?" Tori asks Layla, all out ideas, and realizing that she still needs to study, even though it's a Friday night. She sighs and runs her hands through her long dark brown hair and begins to sing to Layla, "You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction." Tori sings and rocks Layla back and forth.

Beck opens Tori's front door with the spare key that is hidden under the sunflower pot next to the Vega's door. He comes straight inside, hides the house key again, closes the door and walks upstairs to check on Tori and finds her in a weak attempt of trying to rock Layla upstairs. Tori yawns and continues to sing Layla to sleep while trying to stay awake, herself. She looks up from Layla who is beginning to close her eyes, and notices Beck. "Hey." She says and continues to rock Layla back and forth.

Layla opens her eyes and begins to whine, "Shh, baby." Tori says to her and continues to rock back and forth, unfortunately Layla then starts to cry, Tori begins to feel overwhelmed and looks up at Beck who looks helpless. She runs her hand down her face and feels her face getting hot and her heart beat fast, making her feel like she's about to quit, she tries to comfort Layla but Layla just keeps on crying, well now screaming. Beck looks at his tired girlfriend and walks over to her, "Babe?" he says to Tori and wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses her forehead to try and calm her down, Tori looks up at him, and continues to rock a screaming Layla. "I'll take her." Tori passes Layla off to Beck who smiles at the little toddler, he immediately scoops Layla up into his arms.

"Hi baby." He coos and rocks back and forth, Layla's cries began to settle down as she lays her head onto Beck's chest, "Now you need to take your nap." He coos again, placing soft kisses onto her forehead, "I not sweepy." She whines, Beck rubs her back and continues to rock back and forth. Beck begins to softly sing "Give Me Love" to Layla, which usually works on his little cousins. Tori stands back and watches in amazement how gentle her boyfriend is to her baby cousin and smiles, Layla reaches for Tori, Tori reaches back out and grabs her from Beck's arms, "Go to sleep, baby." Tori tells Layla and continues to rock back and forth, she notices that Layla's eyes are beginning to close, "Shh." She continuously says and rocks back and forth with the toddler in her arms, Layla finally closes her little green eyes. She carefully places the toddler into her small bed in the guest bedroom of the house and exits out of the bedroom with Beck right on her heels.

Tori walks back into her bedroom and lays down on her bed, Beck sits and watches his tired girlfriend open her Physics textbook, Beck sighs and gets up, he sits down and grabs Tori's textbook, "Hey!" Tori quietly shouts, Beck closes the textbook and places it onto the floor, "No, no, no, this can wait until tomorrow, you need to relax." Tori, being the stubborn person she is disagrees with her boyfriend. "Beck, I need to study." She says, trying to justify her reasons, Beck places his hands on Tori's cheeks and gently stroke her cheek, "No, relax, Tor, you've been studying all this week, you just got done putting Layla to sleep, you're tired and stressed out, relax." He tells her and presses a soft kiss to her lips. Tori feels herself caving in, since Beck's kisses are one of her weaknesses, "Fine, I'll study tomorrow."

"There's my girl." Beck says and kisses Tori once more, Tori pulls away laughing, "Thank you Beck for coming over to help me, I would have probably been up all night with Layla." Beck nods and laughs, "You don't need to thank me Tor, by the way, I think we'd make amazing parents one day." Tori blushes and laughs, grinning from ear to ear, "Thank you Beck." She says, she moves over on her bed and Beck slips right in and snuggles close to Tori. He wraps his arms around Tori's waist and kisses the side of her head, he keeps his lips there for a while and moves them, Tori closes her eyes, feeling exhausted, Beck unplugs her LED lights from the wall, making the room completely dark. "I love you, Tori." He says and watches his girlfriend fall to sleep, and thinks about his future with her.

* * *

><p>Finished guys, I'm so far liking this story, and thank you so much for the reviews :)<p>

God Bless,

Javi :)


	3. C is for Cramps

Hey guys! So a lot has been happening over these past few days, and I ALMOST lost ALL of my fanfiction, which sucks, but I got it all back :D I'm just a bit excited about that haha

Okay, so my phone was broken for about a week and so I spent the whole week doing a ton of DIY's to my room and yesterday I rearranged my bed and furniture and I'm OBSESSED with my room now, it's FINALLY how I wanted it to be like when I first moved here about two years ago.

It may take a little bit of time to get used to my room looking this way, but I'll get used to it...

ANYWAY! Here's the update for the letter C :)

Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and subscriptions, I really deeply appreciate it :)

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>C is for Cramps<p>

Spring break, the week that everyone looks forward to, especially Tori and her group of friends who were planning to go to the beach for the entire week; too bad for Tori, her plans had to be postponed due to Mother Nature. When we say Mother Nature, we of course mean period which is probably a girl's worst nightmares, especially Tori's. "Aww baby, do you want me to make you more tea?" her mother asked, her heart hurt seeing her youngest daughter in so much pain, "Yes, mom, thank you." Tori weakly groaned, she feels a cramp wave go through her body (A/N I know it sounds weird but this actually happens to me.) and screeches, feeling like she is going to throw up from the pain.

Tori tosses and turns also feeling hot, her stomach begins to churn and she feels her tea that she had just finished drinking come back up. She makes a mad dash to her bathroom, she then bends over in pain and lets the liquid mixed with food come up and into the toilet. She finishes and wipes her hands over her face and flushes the toilet, she comes over to her sink and washes her hands and brushes her teeth, groaning at the next cramp wave that hits. Tori leaves out of the bathroom and slowly walks back to her bedroom, groaning in pain. She lays back down and turns on her TV to the ID Channel and finds her favorite show, "Obsession: Dark Desires" on and smiles.

"Okay, she doesn't know you're here." Mrs. Vega says to Beck, Beck laughs and grabs the hot tea mug out of Mrs. Vega's hands, "Seriously? Well I'm going to surprise her!" Beck says with so much enthusiasm, Mrs. Vega laughs, she loves Tori and Beck's relationship and she loves seeing her daughter with someone who makes her so happy. "Go! She'll be so happy to see you." Beck grins from ear to ear and heads upstairs to check up on Tori.

Tori lays in bed crying, again, the cramps have their own little way of coming and going. She wraps herself up in her blankets, now feeling cold from the air conditioner that she had on full blast from being hot earlier, she hears a little knock on her door. "Come in." Tori says, feeling exhausted and achy, she closes her eyes, not seeing Beck walk into her room. The room seems very quiet and Tori gets confused so she looks up and notices her tall boyfriend standing over her with tea in a navy blue and white striped "V"mug in his hands. "Beck!" She excitedly says and wipes her eyes, "Hey, love." he says to her and kisses her forehead, he places the tea down on the night stand next to Tori's bed and sits down. He bends down to kiss her lips, "You okay?" he asks her and rubs her back as she gets another butt cramp, "I'm fine." she says and grabs his hand, "No you're not." Beck takes off his Converse sneakers and lays next to Tori, she snuggles into him and kisses his lips, "Have you tried taking any medicine to help?" Tori nods and frantically inhales and exhales as another butt cramp hits, they're about three minutes apart. The cramp stops and she says nothing, she just lays there in Beck's embrace, he kisses her forehead, "Well in that case, I'm here to make you feel better!" He says, excitedly, Tori gives him a weak smile and closes her eyes, she cringes again as she feels another cramp. "Oh my gosh!" She screams in agony and curls up into a ball, Beck looks at her helplessly and kisses her forehead.

Tori begins to cry as the time progresses, Beck pulls Tori on top of him and rubs her back and stomach, "Shh." He gently coos and kisses her forehead, Tori calms down for a second, "Oww!" She screams out in pain again, Beck sits up with Tori now in his lap, "Hey," he says, moving Tori's hair out of her face, "Drink some of your tea." Beck tells her and hands her the mug with herbal tea inside.

Tori finishes all of her tea in a couple of minutes and lays back down on Beck's chest, Beck cradles his girlfriend in his arms, Tori looks up at him and kisses his cheek, "Why didn't you go to the beach?" Tori asks Beck and cringes again, she's been doing this for a whole day already. "Babe, you texted me and told me about your period which made me feel terrible and I didn't want you to be by yourself, so I told the guys to go ahead without me." Tori smiles and kisses Beck's lips, "Beck, I told you that you could have went, I would have been fine here."

Tori closes her eyes for a quick second, feeling sick to her stomach. "I know baby, bu-" Beck becomes cut off by Tori immediately running out of the room, Beck becomes confused until he hears Tori emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Beck sighs and waits for Tori to come out of the bathroom. Tori flushes the toilet, uses the bathroom to tend to her personal needs, washes her hands, and brushes her teeth, holding herself up, feeling like she wants to pass out.

She walks back to her bedroom and finds Beck looking up from her bed, looking concerned. "Come here." He tells her, holding his arms out for her, Tori sits on Beck's lap as he kisses her shoulder, Tori smiles to herself, silently asking herself what she did to deserve a boyfriend as great as Beck.

He wraps his arms around her waist and sways back and forth with his hands on Tori's stomach and gently rubs her stomach, trying to soothe her pain. "You okay?" He asks, continuing to do his job of making Tori feel better as she closes her eyes taking in this soothing feeling.

"Yeah I'm f-" she's cut off by another very sharp and this time long pain, she whimpers and clenches her whole body, "Shh, relax baby." Beck says to Tori and tries to make her feel somewhat relaxed again. Tori slowly begins to relax and Beck stands up and places her back in her bed, he lays next to her and continues to rub her stomach. Tori turns around towards Beck, he kisses her lips, "Beck?" Tori asks and places her hand on her boyfriend's cheek, "Yeah, Tori?"

"Thank you for being here with me." She says and pecks his lips again, "You're welcome, Tori." He says and continues to rub her stomach, he rests his head on her chest, Tori smiles to herself. Beck's phone vibrates, he kisses Tori's forehead and looks at the text message on his black iPear, "Hey Beck, I'm going to the store to get Tori some more tea and pain medicine, and going to the mall, I have some Parmesan chicken and shrimp linguini in the kitchen for you and Tori's lunch, I should be back around 7 or 8."

Beck kisses Tori's forehead again, and smiles as he notices that she is falling asleep. "Okay, Mrs. Vega." Beck replies back and puts his phone away, Tori looks down at Beck and runs her fingers through his hair, "How's your stomach?" Beck asks Tori and kisses her hand, she lightly blushes, "It still hurts." She says, still feeling like she had been hit by a train, Beck smiles and pulls Tori on top of him, making her laugh, "Aww, my baby." He says, kissing her face all over, "Why are you so amazing?" Tori asks Beck, laughing, "Why are you so beautiful?" Tori blushes and covers her hands with her face. Beck sits up and Tori is now straddling his lap, "Am I hurting you?" He asks her, rubbing her lower back, she shakes her head, Beck leans in to kiss Tori, she laughs and covers her face. "I'm gonna get you!" Beck says, trying to pry Tori's hands away from her face, she laughs even harder, Beck wraps his arms around Tori's waist and kisses the back of her hands, "Still no kiss?" Beck says, laughing at Tori, she drops her hands and leans back from Beck, Beck laughs and pulls Tori towards him, "No!" She screams and laughs, Beck's lips touch hers, "I got my kiss." He says teasingly, Tori pulls away, pouting, "You're so cute!" Beck coos and kisses Tori again.

Tori laughs and hops off of Beck's lap, she stand up and puts on her puppy slippers, still in her "Cupcakes are beautiful muffins" crop top and cupcake pajama shorts. "I'm hungry." She says to Beck and exits her bedroom, Beck chuckles and follows his girlfriend downstairs.

Tori beats Beck to the kitchen and licks her lips at the sight of the Parmesan chicken and shrimp linguini on her plate. She grabs a fork and walks over to the dining room table and places her lunch on the table. Beck does the same and turns around to get pink lemonade, Tori follows what he does, making them both laugh.

She and Beck sit down to eat their lunch, Tori puts a forkful of noodles into her mouth and laughs at herself being silly, Beck laughs at Tori and runs his finger over Tori's lip to remove some sauce and licks his finger. Tori blushes and continues to eat her lunch, laughing at Beck being adorable.

They finish their lunch and head back upstairs, Tori moves herself into Beck's lap, he laughs and kisses her forehead. "Feeling better, beautiful?"

"A little bit." She says hopping off of Beck's lap and back into her bed, she still feels terrible and weak. Beck sighs and bends down, kissing Tori's lower stomach all over, making her blush.

Beck smiles and lays back down next to Tori and kisses her forehead. "I love you, Tori."

"I love you too Beck." Tori says, closing her eyes, Beck kisses Tori's forehead one more time before closing his eyes for a nap too.

Mrs. Vega comes up the stairs to check up on her daughter, carrying two pain pills and a bottle of warm water. "Tori?" She says as she opens Tori's bedroom door, she finds her daughter nestles in her boyfriend's arms, sleeping, both of them have slight smiles on their faces. Mrs. Vega giggles and places the pills and water on Tori's dresser and exits the room, "Why are they so adorable?" She says to herself as she closes the door.

* * *

><p><p>

I'm done! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm actually pretty excited about letter F, even though that's 3 letters away :)

Please review.

God Bless,

Javi :)


	4. D is for Dancing

D is for Dancing

"But I can't do the waltz." Tori tells Beck as they rehearse choreography for the school play "Kiss and Tell". They're currently cuddling at Tori's house after a long day of play rehearsal at school. It's a Thursday night and no school the next day due to a faculty meeting so they decided to leave that night's homework for Friday. Beck looks down at his girlfriend whose face is buried in her hands. "Just follow my lead." Beck wraps his arm around his stressed girlfriend and kisses her shoulder, "What if I trip?" She asks him and looks back down at her feet feeling a little embarrassed that she hasn't learned the waltz yet. "The play is on Monday and I still can't do the waltz, I've watched way too many YouTube videos and still don't know what to do." Beck chuckles, causing Tori to smack his arm, "It's not funny." She laughs and groans, throwing her hands in the air. "Come on, I'm going to show you how to waltz." Beck holds out his hand for Tori to grab, "Why didn't you say you knew how to do the waltz?" Beck lets out a long hard sigh, "I told you I knew how to do it last week."

"Anyways, come here." He says and grabs her hand, he walks her away from the chair and swiftly turns around. He smiles at her and she looks worried, "You're okay." He gently picks her up and places her feet on top of his, "I'm going to dance, just follow my steps in your head, then I'll put you down and do the waltz from there." Beck takes one step forward, Tori looks up into Beck's eyes as he rubs her lower back. He moves to the left and looks down at his confused girlfriend who bites her lip. "You know what that does to me." Beck laughs and looks up at the ceiling, he tries to fight the urge to kiss her. Tori laughs and follows Beck's lead. They continue to do the waltz, "Okay, I'm going to continue dancing with you and then eventually I'll let you dance on the floor." Tori nods and rests her head on Beck's shoulder, "You okay?" He asks and holds her close to him. She looks up at him again and this time connects her lips to his, he pulls away, "Focus on the waltz." He whispers. She rolls her eyes and kisses him once again, she lets him go and wraps her arms around him then gets off of his shoes. Beck chuckles and continues dancing with his girlfriend, "Can we save the waltz for another day? I don't feel like dancing anymore." Beck kisses Tori's cheek, "Sure, Princess."

During the middle of their dance Tori looks up at Beck and smiles, "No music?"

"Why do you want music?" Beck frantically asks, he starts to let go of Tori, she laughs and grabs his arm, "No, I actually enjoy it like this, it's kind of peaceful." He nods his head and comes back into Tori's loving embrace. "I love you." He says to her and lays his forehead on hers as they sway back and forth "I love you too Beck."

That following Monday, Tori successfully completed her waltz for the play, all thanks to Beck.

She leaves from backstage and grabs her pointe shoes from out of her locker and begins to walk outside to her car. Beck promised to meet her at her house so that they could go to Karma's for Indian food since they always ate sushi and wanted a change. Tori places her pointe shoes into her dance bag and begins to leave. She walks up to her Suzuki Grand Vitara and unlocks the door only to be surprised by a happy Beck carrying a bouquet of roses in his hand. Tori jumps and then smiles as big as Texas when she notices that it's Beck, "Beck!" She screams, he places the roses on top of her car and she leaps into his arms. He laughs and spins her around. "Tori!"

"I did it!" Tori says excitedly, Beck spins her around again and puts her back down, his rme still wrapped around her waist. "I'm so proud of you babe." He tells her with a huge smile plastered on his face, "Can I have this dance?" He asks, Tori lets out a huge groan and runs her hands through his hair, "I would but I'm really tired." Beck frowns and places Tori on top of his feet and holds her close to him. His hands on the small of her back, Tori lays her head on Beck's shoulder as he sways back and forth. She closes her eyes as her boyfriend continues dancing with her, "My parents have work again tonight, do you want to stay over?" Tori sleepily asks Beck, he chuckles and rubs her back, "When do I never sleep over?" Tori rolls her eyes and looks up at her boyfriend who gives her a loving smirk, she raises her eyebrows at him and furrows her eyebrows, "When you're not too tired to go home." Beck laughs, "Okay, I'll leave my car here and we'll just take your car, I'll drive since you're tired."

Beck drives to Tori's house while Tori starts to fall asleep in the passenger seat, she gently grasps Beck's hand. He picks up her left hand and kisses the back of it, "I love you Tori." he says to her, she wakes back up. "I love you too Beck, can you do something for me though?" Beck looks at her as she continues to speak, "Will you dance with me before we go to sleep." Beck gives Tori's lips a quick peck, "Of course Tori."


	5. E is for Exhausted

E is for Exhausted

"Wake up princess." Beck says to Tori as the bell rings to go to the next class, "Go away." Tori groans, she felt pretty exhausted from lack of sleep. Tori had been up all night studying for her history test. "Tor, come on." She rests her head back on her lap and falls back to sleep. "Wake up."

"No!" She snaps which startles Beck for a second, Tori is never cranky unless she's scared of something or unless something happened. Beck sighs and rubs Tori's back, "Please?" He asks and kisses her shoulder, Tori stays asleep and tries to push Beck away from her. Beck picks Tori up, cradling her and chuckling as she snuggles closer to his chest. Since they are both seniors they take five classes in the morning, three academics and their acting and singing classes at school and two classes at home.

Beck carefully walks out of Sikowitz's class with Tori in his arms and her backpack on his back as well as his. Tori grabs Beck's shirt as he walks with her in his arms. He walks through the hallway while he lets Tori sleep, Beck walks past Tori's locker and sees Andre who comes over to talk to him. "Hey is she okay?" Andre asks and glances at Tori who is sound asleep, he furrows his eyebrows in slight confusion. "Yeah she's okay, she was just up all night studying for Thorn's test. She fell asleep after the test and then went to Sikowitz and fell asleep there. I tried to wake her up which was obviously unsuccessful." Beck leans down and kisses Tori's cheek, Andre looks up in slight disgust, "Alright man, I don't need to see you two kissing in front of me." Andre tells him, they both laugh. "I gotta go, Beck, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"See you later Andre." Beck walks straight out of the door with Tori still sound asleep in his arms. He heads straight to his car and opens his car with his car remote and opens the passenger door, "I'm going to put you in the car okay?" Tori groans as Beck carefully places her into the passenger seat, she wraps her arms around her body and falls back to sleep again. Beck smiles and closes the door, he walks around to his side and gets into his car and drives to Tori's house.

Beck pulls up to Tori's house and carefully helps her get out of the car. "Come on babe." Beck kisses her forehead and she collapses in his arms, "I know you're tired but the faster we get out of here then the faster we can sleep." Tori sighs and lets go of Beck, they both race into the house and place their bags down. Tori races to her room and immediately changed out of her skinny jeans and blouse and into a pair of sweatpants and a crop top and falls asleep. Beck lays down next to her, "Thank you Beck." Tori mumbles and kisses Beck's lips, "You're welcome Tori." He rubs her side and lets her fall asleep.

Tori wakes up and looks up at her boyfriend who's eyes are wide open, "How long was I asleep?" Beck chuckles, "For about four hours." Her eyes widen in shock which makes Beck laugh, he pulls her on top of him and kisses her lips, Tori lays her head on Beck's chest and he rubs her back, making sure that he makes her feel completely relaxed. "You must have been super tired." Tori laughs and runs her fingers through Beck's long hair, "Yeah I was, I had like thirty minutes of sleep trying to study. My eyes hurt so bad." She groans and closes her yes once again, "Go back to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

It's now eight in the evening and Tori is just waking up again, this time Beck is asleep. Tori traces the outline of his jaw and wonders how can one person be so beautiful. She kisses Beck's forehead and snuggles closer to him, "Hey." Beck says and smiles as Tori lays his head on his chest, he kisses her forehead and holds her in his arms, they both sit up and Tori climbs into his lap, "What's wrong?" He asks and kisses her cheek, Tori looks up at him and lays her head on his chest, "Nothing, I just like being in your arms and our naps." Beck laughs and pulls Tori's chin up and bends down to kiss her lips, "I love you so much." He whispers in her ear, she kisses his lips again and he pulls her tighter to her. "I'm ready to go back to sleep again." She says and closes her eyes against Beck's chest, he laughs and lays back down, Tori is still rested on his chest, "So am I Tor. So am I." They both end up falling asleep, enjoying each other's company.E is for Exhausted

"Wake up princess." Beck says to Tori as the bell rings to go to the next class, "Go away." Tori groans, she felt pretty exhausted from lack of sleep. Tori had been up all night studying for her history test. "Tor, come on." She rests her head back on her lap and falls back to sleep. "Wake up."

"No!" She snaps which startles Beck for a second, Tori is never cranky. Beck sighs and picks Tori up, cradling her and chuckling as she snuggles closer to his chest. Since they are both seniors they take five classes in the morning, three academics and their acting and singing classes at school and two classes at home.

Beck carefully walks out of Sikowitz's class with Tori in his arms and her backpack on his back as well as his. He walks through the hallway while he lets Tori sleep, "Hey is she okay?" Andre asks and glances at Tori who is sound asleep, "Yeah she's okay, she was just up all night studying for Thorn's test, I tried to wake her up which was obviously unsuccessful." Beck leans down and kisses Tori's cheek, "Alright man, I don't need to see you two kissing in front of me." Andre tells him, they both laugh. "I gotta go, Beck, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"See you later Andre." Beck walks straight out of the door with Tori still sound asleep in his arms. He heads straight to his car and opens his car with his car remote and opens the passenger door, "I'm going to put you in the car okay?" Tori groans as Beck carefully places her into the passenger seat, she wraps her arms around her body and falls back to sleep again. Beck smiles and closes the door, he walks around to his side and gets into his car and drives to Tori's house.

Beck pulls up to Tori's house and carefully helps her get out of the car. "Come on babe." Beck kisses her forehead and she collapses in his arms, "I know you're tired but the faster we get out of here then the faster we can sleep." Tori sighs and lets go of Beck, they both race into the house and place their bags down. Tori races to her room and immediately changed out of her skinny jeans and blouse and into a pair of sweatpants and a crop top and falls asleep. Beck lays down next to her, "Thank you Beck." Tori mumbles and kisses Beck's lips, "You're welcome Tori." He rubs her side and lets her fall asleep.

Tori wakes up and looks up at her boyfriend who's eyes are wide open, "How long was I asleep?" Beck chuckles, "For about four hours." Her eyes widen in shock which makes Beck laugh, he pulls her on top of him and kisses her lips, Tori lays her head on Beck's chest and he rubs her back, making sure that he makes her feel completely relaxed. "You must have been super tired." Tori laughs and runs her fingers through Beck's long hair, "Yeah I was, I had like thirty minutes of sleep trying to study. My eyes hurt so bad." She groans and closes her yes once again, "Go back to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

It's now eight in the evening and Tori is just waking up again, this time Beck is asleep. Tori traces the outline of his jaw and wonders how can one person be so beautiful. She kisses Beck's forehead and snuggles closer to him, "Hey." Beck says and smiles as Tori lays his head on his chest, he kisses her forehead and holds her in his arms, they both sit up and Tori climbs into his lap, "What's wrong?" He asks and kisses her cheek, Tori looks up at him and lays her head on his chest, "Nothing, I just like being in your arms and our naps." Beck laughs and pulls Tori's chin up and bends down to kiss her lips, "I love you so much." He whispers in her ear, she kisses his lips again and he pulls her tighter to her. "I'm ready to go back to sleep again." She says and closes her eyes against Beck's chest, he laughs and lays back down, Tori is still rested on his chest, "So am I Tor. So am I." They both end up falling asleep, enjoying each other's company.

Tori's alarm clock goes off signaling that it is six thirty in the morning, she groans and opens her eyes. Beck kisses her on her forehead and turns Tori's alarm clock on snooze. Beck rubs her back and kisses her forehead, "Good morning my love." He says to get and kisses her cheek, Tori rests her hands on his cheek and smiles, "Good morning." She says, she chuckles and notices that Beck is still in his tee shirt and jeans from the day before, Beck kisses her forehead. "I'm going to go home and change okay? Do you want me to pick you up?" Tori shakes her head, "No, I think I'm okay to drive." Beck raises his eyebrows, "I'm just going to pick you up, you still look kinda tired." Beck says, Tori laughs and rolls her eyes, "In that case I'm going back to sleep."

"Don't oversleep."

"I'll try not to, thanks." Beck laughs and carefully gets up as Tori goes back to sleep. He kisses her forehead and walks out of her bedroom, he heads down the hall and down the stairs, he unlocks and opens the door. He locks the door once he steps outside and closes it, he unlocks his car door and opens his car and gets in. Beck begins to back out of Tori's driveway and heads home, he gets to his house three minutes later and parks outside of his house. He gets out of his car and unlocks his door to his house and closes the door, going straight to his room.

He grabs a towel and a washcloth and heads straight to his bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. Beck finishes and heads over to his room and begins to get dressed, he pulls out a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a Yin Yang symbol and gets dressed. He finishes and sprays a bit of Axe on himself and races downstairs to his kitchen and pops a poptart into the toaster. His phone rings and he reaches in his pocket to grab it, "Hey I'm actually up and dressed, thanks for thinking I was going to oversleep." He reads. Beck laughs at the text from Tori and texts her back, "I love you!" He then adds a few kissing emojis and sends them to her. Beck runs his hands through his hair as his and Tori's poptart pops out of the toaster. He grabs a Tupperware container and places the pop tarts into the containers and seals it shut, he grabs two bottle of water and races out of the door with his keys also in his hands he gets into his car and places his key in his ignition and drives back to Tori's house.

Beck pulls into Tori's driveway and pulls out his phone to call Tori, she picks up the phone and grabs her backpack. She opens and locks her door and then pulls it shut and walks to Beck's car. Tori steps into Beck's car and closes the door, Beck leans in and kisses her lips, "Do you feel well rested now?" Tori nods her head and smiles, "Yeah, thank you for literally carrying me out of class yesterday." Beck laughs and grabs Tori's hand as he drives them both to school, "No need to thank me babe."


	6. F is for Fighting

F is for Fighting

"It's been a week and a half and she still hasn't spoken to me." Beck says to Andre as they walk down the hallway to third period. He looks at Beck with confusion written all over his face. "Seriously? Well have you tried talking to her?" Beck sighs and nods, "Yeah I've tried talking to her, I've been over her house almost every single day which resulted with us arguing, she locked herself in her room until I left. It's tearing me apart, I've called and texted her but she keeps ignoring me. Trina called me last night telling me that she hears Tori crying at night, I don't see what I did wrong." He says, Tori walks by Andre and Beck feeling a tinge of hurt flash through her body, she begins to shake a little. "Well let's see, your dad's mom disapproved of her and you didn't even defend her because you were too scared to, yeah I'd be mad too." Beck frowns. Tori continues to walk by, feeling distraught, "Tori, can I talk to you for a minute?" Beck asks her and walks up to her.

Tori races away and ignores Beck's question, "Tori!" Beck pleads as she walks into American History. Tori rolls her eyes and finds her seat which is in between Jade and Cat, "Why was Beck just calling you?" Jade asks and smiles at her phone as Andre texts her, they have been dating for about a year. A light laugh leaves Tori's lips as she sits down in her seat. "He says he wants to talk but I could care less." Cat sighs, and runs her hands through her long dark red curls, "Seriously? You're that mad at him over the fact that his grandma didn't like you?" Tori rolls her eyes, "Well he had the option of standing up for me, instead he just stood there." Tori says, a few tears run down her face, Cat and Jade look at each other as Tori wipes her eyes. They both nod at each other and rub Tori's back, "Well why don't you just give him a chance to explain it? I mean you both look really upset." Cat states, Tori raises her eyebrows at Cat's idea and rolls her eyes.

Mr. Thorn's class starts, "Okay class today we're going to finish our lecture on the Black Plague." Tori leans forward on her desk and listens as her teacher teaches about one of her favorite topics in history.

Beck sits in Calculus and runs his hands through his long dark brown wavy hair, "I just don't know how I'm going to get her to listen to me." Beck says feeling devastated, "You've been in this whole depressive state for a week and a half, I'm sick of seeing it." Robbie says and pats Beck's arm. "Yeah man, suck it up and talk to her." Rex says, "Shut up puppet." Beck groans and puts his head in his hands.

"Guys, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mrs. Smith asks the guys, "No." The three of them quickly answer. "Well actually, Beck is upset about he and Tori being in an argument." Rex says, Beck smacks Robbie in the back of his head. "Ow!"

Mrs. Shore laughs and lets out a sigh and walks over to Beck, Andre, and Robbie. "Beck, arguments happen in relationships, you and Tori have been together for the past three years and are one of the most amazing couples I've ever seen. Whatever argument you two are having, I hope you two solve it. I want to see you both smiling the next time I see you guys." She smiles at him and walks back to her desk.

Beck turns his attention back to his calculus book and tries to not think of Tori.

Twenty minutes later the senior bell rings signaling that it is now time for fourth period, Beck packs his book into his bag and waits for Andre to finish packing up. "Thank you for the talk Mrs. Shore." Mrs. Shore smiles at Beck, "You're welcome sweetie, I meant what I said though." The both laugh. Beck and Andre walk out of class and start walking to third period, Beck glances at Tori as she walks past them. They have the same class yet Tori decides to take a different way to fourth period. "Hey Tori." Beck says and tries to talk to Tori who looks heartbroken, Tori keeps walking and wipes the tear that fell from her eye. She walks into fourth period and takes her seat next to Jade who rubs her back. "Just talk it out with him."

"Nope, I'm not doing it." Jade rolls her eyes at her stubborn best friend and pulls out her tablet as class begins. She and Tori begin taking notes when Beck glances at her from the side, "Oh who are we kidding we're not taking notes, Tori, Beck, get up here." Sikowitz excitedly yells. Tori hesitates and gets up, waking to the front of the stage, Beck follows. They both stand far away from each other and try to avoid eye contact, "Okay, you two are going to do alphabet improv on anything you guys want to, okay go!" Sikowitz says and sits down.

"How are you?" Beck asks Tori, "I really don't want to speak to you."

"Just sit and talk to me, it's been almost two weeks."

"Kinda told you no. Remember?"

"Let me explain." Tori shakes her head as tears threaten to fall out of her eyes, "No, Beck, what part of the words I don't want to speak to you do you not understand. Do you really not know why I'm upset?!" Tori screams in frustration, "I really don't understand why you're upset, it was not my fault." Tori grabs her things and angrily walks out of the classroom, Beck heads over to Cat and Jade, he gives Andre a quick glance. "I'm going to go talk to her in the janitor's closet, can you unlock it after fifth period?" Beck whispers to Cat and Jade, "Yeah sure." They both whisper. He grabs his bags and heads out of Sikowitz's classroom, Sikowitz looks entertained as well as completely confused. "Okay, Katie, Jade, Andre, Robbie, and Cat, you guys are up next."

"Tori!" Beck screams and follows his upset girlfriend, Tori continues to walk, Beck gently grabs Tori wrist and walks into the janitor's closet. "Let me go!" She yells, he shuts the door behind them and lets her wrist go. Tori pouts and sits on the floor and runs her hands through her hair, trying to avoid all contact with Beck. A few tears roll down her face as Beck kneels down in front of her and sighs, he hates knowing that he hurt Tori. "Yes?" Tori says with a slight bass in her voice, something that alarmed Beck. He wipes Tori's cheek and she moves his hand away. "We're not leaving until we talk about this." Beck says in a stern voice, "Okay then, why didn't you just say something to your mom and grandma? You saw how they were like with me." Tori snaps, Beck sighs and starts to talk. "I was in complete shock when that happened and I had no idea what to do which is why I just stood there." She looks at him in disbelief and a tear rolls down her face again which makes Beck want to reach out and hug her, "Beck, you could've still said something, but you just sat there." Her voice cracks. Beck immediately wraps his arms around Tori and sways back and forth, she pushes him off of her.

Beck's eyes begin to water, "Tori, listen to me you know I would never ever do anything to hurt you and I love you with everything I have in me. You are the key to my heart and if you're still upset with me I understand. I should've said something from the beginning, not when it was just me and my grandma by ourselves. You are my world and I love you so much. I don't want to lose you because of my grandma." Beck now has tears in his eyes which makes Tori feel upset.

He gulps and sits down on the floor, mentally beating himself up over making Tori cry. He stares into the corner, not wanting to look into Tori's eyes, Tori lets out a long sigh and glances at Beck. She looks away and sits in deep thought, "What did you say to her?" She says breaking the silence.

"I told her that you meant the world to me and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, she didn't care though. It hurts because I really want her to see how much of an amazing person you are." Beck wipes his eyes again which makes Tori feel slightly bad for being mean to him.

Beck grabs her hand and this time Tori does not move it or try to fight it. Her eyes begin to well with water so she climbs into Beck's lap and hugs him. Neither of them say a word and hold each other in their arms, she lets out everything that she held inside of her, confusion, anger, heartbreak, and love all in the form of tears. Beck holds her close as she cries on his chest, he holds her tighter and soothingly runs her back. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you Tori."

"I'm sorry for not speaking to you." She says and her voice cracks again. Beck lifts Tori's chin up and connects his lips with hers, Tori closes her eyes. The kiss was just soft and simple but sent sparks all through Tori's body. They both pull away, Tori places her head on Beck's chest as he repeatedly kisses her forehead. "Do you know how much I missed this?" He asks, Tori shakes her head, still not saying a word. She looks up at Beck and plays with her hands, Beck grabs her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Why doesn't your grandma like me?" Beck holds Tori close to him and kisses her forehead, "She didn't tell me why, all she said was that you were bad for me or something, which I snapped and told her that I love you and that you're not going anywhere. If it helps I'm grounded because I snapped." Tori closes her eyes and lays her head against Beck's chest, "Thank you for telling me that." Beck presses another kiss to Tori's forehead and nods his head. He lets out a deep sigh and continuously kisses Tori's forehead, "So how long are you grounded for?" Tori smiles, Beck kisses her cheek.

"I don't even know." He groans. The bell rings for fifth period and Tori leaps up, Beck follows her lead and instantly kisses her lips, his hands cups her cheeks as hers find his midsection, "I love you." Tori murmurs and goes back to kissing Beck, he pulls away and rests his forehead on Tori's forehead, "I love you too Tori." Beck wraps his arms around his girlfriend and lets out a deep and thankful sigh, silently thanking God for giving Tori back to him.

"I kinda told Cat, Andre and Jade that we were going to be in here until the end of fifth period because I wanted to spend time with you." He and Tori laugh, Tori pulls Beck's face down to her's and kisses his lips once more, Tori pushes Beck against the door and continues kissing him. "Whoa." Beck breathes, Tori laughs as Beck begins to kiss her neck, she happily sighs and kisses Beck's cheek. "Thank you for telling them about fifth period." Beck kisses Tori's cheek, "No problem."

"I missed your lips." Beck whispers, Tori laughs and feels her face heating up from the butterflies she just got. "I missed yours too babe."

Eight hours later a happy Tori is seen in her bedroom with Beck by her side. They have been laying on Tori's floor talking about everything they missed from that past week. "Did you hear about Jenna's little brother?" Beck shakes his head, Tori laughs, "He apparently ran around school in his underwear singing the national anthem." Beck's eyes widen and he lets out a huge laugh, "What? That's crazy."

"I know right." Beck grabs Tori's hand and removes his sharpie cap, "Keep your arm still."

Beck begins to write on Tori's arm, "Forever and always. 2/15/2012."

"Forever and always."


End file.
